


Stalker

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, One sided, im actually going to finish this thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It saw it all. Every single moment was engraved inside of it. It wanted to look away, it desperately did.It couldn't._____________A mirror has spawned inside the mission hut since it was built. It has grown over the years, spreading to every room.Even without eyes, it can see.Even without ears, it can hear.And now, it has fallen in love with Kevin Price.





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.
> 
> "Why are there so many mirrors?"
> 
> "We don't know. They've just been there since we arrived."  
> \---------------  
> I was going to make this into a separate chapter but I felt like it was kind of short.
> 
> Like, even too short for me.

It loved Kevin Price.

If it had a face, it would have been brightened by a smile every time it saw him. If it had hands, they would have been constantly in his beautiful hair. If it had a heart, it would have beaten quicker every time he stepped close, melted every time he moved.

But it didn't. It didn't have a heart, or a face, or hands, or a voice or anything, anything, anything.

Sometimes, it was jealous. No. Not sometimes. Always. Jealous of those other boys. They … they interacted with him so casually, hugging, laughing, talking …

It was painful to be able to watch.

Still, thought of missing the little happy faces that he makes during those moments hurt more.


End file.
